


Heartache

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Loss, M/M, severing of a Vulcan bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone is what he has left. Spock isn't sure how much he can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> So, March is the month of [BINGO! At 1_Million_Words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/559180.html). This one-shot is from two prompts on [my bingo card](http://i956.photobucket.com/albums/ae45/heffermonkey/March%20Bingo/hurt1.jpg): Loss and Funeral. Major angst, and major character death off screen.
> 
> Proofread once, no beta, and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Heartache**

The lights are off. The room is silent. Spock sits at the edge of the bed, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

He doesn’t move.

His mind aches, but he doesn’t cry; doesn’t whimper. He doesn’t acknowledge that the precious bond that had once thrived and pulsed within his telepathic mind is no longer there, waiting to be touched and loved and _nurtured_. There was no shadow of it either. It had been there – and then it was gone. A supernova that blinked out of existence in all but a second.

His heart was heavy. His mind blank.

He would never feel the touch of his bond mate beside him, or within him, ever again. The first time had been a miracle.

This time there was nothing left. No body, no katra, no heart beat.

Jim Kirk had been arrested, put on trial, found guilty of some nonsense, and before Spock could even reach his _husband_ , he was gone. No appeal, no nothing.

All in a matter of _hours_.

Spock had screamed when the bond was severed. An agonizing pain of anguish and crippling fear as everything Jim Kirk had been was gone in an instant.

The bridge had grown quiet at that moment, realization apparent. Their rescue mission was futile. By the time they had reached the planet in question, the body of Jim Kirk had been disposed of – nothing but ashes in the breeze.

There was nothing to bury, nothing to take back with them.

The funeral wasn’t even worth it, Spock mused to himself. A noble Captain was gone, a beautiful bond mate dead, and a link missing that still painfully throbbed within the recesses of the Vulcan’s brain. He was Captain now. He felt emotionally compromised. He needed – meditation.

The funeral had taken place a day later, after entering Alpha Quadrant. Command had been alerted to the murder – that was all Spock would claim it was – and actions were being taken swiftly. The enemy had taken their best and brightest Captain – the pain and revenge would be felt.

Spock had sat quietly in the back, ignoring every glance given to him as each of the Command crew spoke memories of their Captain, and how much everyone had loved him. Spock had been asked to say _something, anything_ , but he had refused out of respect for himself. He was not his usual self. He was broken. And he knew it.

He wasn’t eating. His sleep was broken. His meditating was poor. He knew he needed to get to New Vulcan to see a healer. His father and elder Spock had died three years before. He had no one close. He had lost everyone he loved and ever wanted. He was completely _alone_.

So it was why he found himself sitting there, on his bed, his soul cracked and his heart broken. His thoughts were fleeting. If anything, he could not function.

He would never, ever, be the same. Again.

_S'ti th'laktra_


End file.
